Playing heart's with souls
by Kouga's wolf Pack
Summary: For alot of reasons. Kan-na has cursed everyone to a nightmare, who will stay sane and who will put things back to normal? Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Mixing hearts with souls.

A/N: This was deleted off but I brought it back. Hahahahaha! Hope you like my messed up story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Progue

"Die Inuyasha!" Yelled Kikyou.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were fighting each other. Inuyasha felt heart broken to fight her, but to protect Kagome and the other's he will have to. "Inuyasha… and… Kikyou… Fight… each… other… Master Naraku… will… like… me… to… kill… them… both." Said Kan-na who was watching the fight.

As Kan-na stepped out of her hiding spot, Kikyou fired an arrow. "Look out Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha was about to move when he seen Kan-na. _"Kikyou must have seen Kan-na. So she fired an arrow at her and not me." _Inuyasha thought.

Kan-na how had realized at the last seconded the arrow was headed strait for her. Kikyou's arrow broke Kan-na's mirror. "So Naraku has sent you to spy on me? Well you will die!" Kikyou had fired another arrow but missed and Kan-na was gone.

**Later on.**

"Kikyou must of known that Kan-na was standing there the whole time were battling." Said Inuyasha mad over not being able to get his hands on Kan-na.

"Don't be so mad over it, its not like it's a big mistake we did not make before." Said Sango with confidence.

The gang sat around the camp fire. Inuyasha was lost in thought; Miroku was looking at Sango in a strange way, Sango was glaring at Miroku, and Kagome was making dinner with Shippo. "Dos anyone fell like something bad is going to happen?" Asked Shippo. "Why would something bad happen?!" Inuyasha growled annoyed at the small kitsune. "Inuyasha, let Shippo be… plus, we got more important things to talk about, I have a test coming up and…"

"… and you're going back? You just got back!"

"It's Important!!"

"So?! Jewel shards are _more_ important than your _exams_ will ever be!"

"Inuyasha! SIT, boy!"

Inuyasha loses the battle with a thud. The night continues with silence.

**Kan-na**

"And they shall pay… with their most terrible nightmare…"

A/N: I'm NOT continuing with out at least 1 review!! So if you wanna know what the nightmare is, start reviewing!


	2. The nightmare of all

Playing heart's with souls.

A/n: Yey! Thank you vary mach! You all asked that I update on this so, here I am! In joy.

In case you get lost here's a tip to keep in mind, if let's say Naraku is in Inuyasha's body Inuyasha will be in Naraku's. If you keep this in mind you will not get lost. (This is not one of them. Naraku don't switch with Inuyasha.)

Disclaimer: No Inu for me! If I did you will not be on fanfiction.

Chapter 1

The nightmare has begun to take root.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of silence. He was not use to the word. "Kagome? When's Breakfast?"

Nothing. "Kagome? Did you go back?" He flung open his eyes. All he seen was Rin and Sesshoumaru's pet dragon. "_How in the name of hell did I get here?_" He thought as he started to get up. "_Wait a minute… Where's Tetsusaiga! I always have it with me! Where did it go?_" He thought franticly not even taking the time to realize that he had a tail, two other swords, and one less arm. (A/n: Guess who?)

As he looked for the Tetsusaiga like a moron. At least he had the common sense to sit down at think this over. "_Ok. My sword is gone replaced with two swords not one like Sesshoumaru's, I have one arm… one arm? What the hell? _Am I Sesshoumaru?" He yelled out loud. He looked at him self quickly, and then fainted.

**To the Inuyasha gang.**

Sango woke with a start. She had waked from a nightmare. "_My hand fells vary heavy. I wonder why?" _ She looked around and had look at… "Is that my body?"

She looked at her body. Still sleeping or she was died! "_I can't die. Not right now! I have to defeat Naraku! I have to save my brother!" _She thought.

"Sango! You will! I thank you!" Cried out Miroku's voice from Sango's Body. "_Wait a minute! That's Miroku's voice! What is he doing in my body? I'll wake him up he must know something on what is happening." _She thought as she walked up to her body/miroku.

"OW. Sango what was that for?" Asked Miroku. "Wait a minute! How am I over their when I'm over here? How can that be? Something's not right!" said a half confused Miroku.

"What is all the yelling about? I'm trying to get some sleep!" Yelled Shippo. Miroku's yelling have woke a cranky Shippo.

"Shippo? Are you ok?" Miroku asked him autonomously.

"Shippo?"

"umm? Yeah, you're Shippo? Aren't you?"

"WHAT?" Shippo looking at them with 'You better tell what's going on or I'll kill you' look.

"Shippo. Tell me it's you! Please tell me you're Shippo! I hope this to be all a nightmare!"

"I'm not that stupid little fox! Are you blind? I'm Kagura!" Yelled Kagura's mad voice from Shippo's body.

"You're… Not… Shippo?"

"No!"

"You must be!"

"I'm not!"  
"Are you not lying? If not your going to kill me right?"

"Yes. If I don't get any answers you and that monk will be dead!"

"I have an idea what happened." Said Sango with confidence.

"You do?"

"Yes. Some how you, me, and Kagura switched body's. Or I can be wrong." Looking at her own body. Miroku a was to busy looking at 'his' body.

"I Kind of like…"

**Hit! **(Sango hitMiroku on the head with his own staff.)

"Ow. That hart."

"If that's what happened how will you explain ME in Shippo's Body?"

"We have to get Inuyasha, or I think its Inuyasha awake and Kagome, That's if she's her normal self." Suggested Miroku.

"If we awake them we can be other people you know. So if we do be careful." Said Sango with a do-it-carefully-or-someone-is-going-hart look.

"I have a idea how to wake Kagome!"

"You do?"

"Yes. Sango you grope Kagome!"

"I do what!"

"I'm always doing that!"

"Of course you do. I don't want to wake Kagome up like that! You are a perverted monk!"

"Hey don't a tamper! Please!"

"If I were you I will not wake Kagome Like that!"

"I wake you like that!"

**Hit **(Yet again with the staff.)

"You fight a lot!" Kagura said surprised at Miroku and Sango's fight over how someone will be woke up.

"You did not know that! You're slow."

"I'm not slow!"

"Calm down."

"You said slow! I'm not slow! I don't know about you're personal live's!"

"She's got a point." Sango said holding her cat.

"Will you shut-up?"

Everyone turns to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Is that you! Tell me its you!" Yelled Miroku with hope that Inuyasha is the same.

"I'm not that half breed!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Asked Kagura.

"What do you want!" he said opening his eyes to see Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Looks like Sesshoumaru is in Inuyasha's body." Said Miroku.

"That who is in Kagome's body?"

"We have to wake her up to see."

"I'm all ready awake! I'm going to kill you for waking me up!"

"Is Naraku in Kagome's body?" Said Kagura, Miroku, and Sango.

A/n: Sorry it toke so long with MEAP and School. Well I hope you liked it.


	3. We have to do what?

Mixing hearts with souls.

A/n: Sorry for the wait. School was the reason way this story has not updated. So don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Nope. Take my word you will not be on Fanfic if I owned Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

To solve the problem you have to unite. (A/n: Like that will happen.)

"I'm not working with my enemy. You all think I'm going to let that happen? I will never team up with Inuyasha or any of you. You will all kill me!" Naraku argued with Sango's idea of teaming up to find the problem.

"I will not work with that half breed that is in my body." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who was playing around with his tail.

"It's not my problem were all switched." Inuyasha argued still playing with Sesshys tail.

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other with one thing in mind _"Inuyasha will never trust Sesshomaru and Naraku, Naraku can't trust us and Sesshomaru, Kagura will want to be alone, and Sesshomaru will never work with Inuyasha or Naraku."_

"You got a problem. Now I'm in this stupid small fox body I can be alone for once." Kagura said with an I'm-not-changing-my-mind voice.

Told-you-so look came from Miroku to Sango. Every one knows that everyone will not work with one another. "We will never be able to get are body's back if we go are own ways. We don't know all are attacks if we don't stick together as a team." Said Sango to all the confused people.

Miroku was to busy looking down his/Sango's dress to hear Sango. "Do you mind Miroku!" said Sango hitting Miroku with his own staff. "I'm Sorry what did you say Miroku?"

"Sango you bastered!"

"No I'm Sango your Miroku!"

Goes back to looking at himself.

"You pervert! Stop looking down my dress!"

"It's my dress!" Looks at His body/Sango with a vary happy face.

"He doesn't get it. Can I kill him?" Said a happy Inuyasha.

"If you kill him I would not have a body to go back to."

"That's right. If we get killed someone will not have a body to go back to."

Inuyasha went right back to playing with his tail. "You want to die! Stop playing with my tail. Inuyasha." Inuyasha did not hear or did not want to hear Sesshoumaru's threat.

Sesshoumaru lifted his right hand to hit Inuyasha who did not see the hand.

"Owww! You hit me! You're going to die." Inuyasha said doing his normal pose to snatch his sword.

"Looking for this?" Sesshoumaru said holding up the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha's face.

"You… You will die! As soon as I get my body back." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"_Great. Know when looking I can get away and go on my own way." _Thought Kagura slowly creeping away.

"And where are you going you little fox." Said Inuyasha looking at Kagura creeping away.

"I'm not a Fox! I'm the wind! Get it right!" Yelled Kagura.

"You better not go any where. You're to week." Said Naraku.

"I'm not week!"

"Yes you are. You're in a smell, helpless, little fox body." Inuyasha mocked.

"You keep out of this. You bastered!"

"Kagura. If you go alone, you will be eaten by another large demon. So if Shippo wants a body back, you stay with us." Sango said with a calm voice even thou Miroku was still looking down Her/Sango's dress.

"You will die Monk!"

"Sorry. I'm a demon slayer. You're the monk."

"You need a good hit in the head."

"I'm not a pervert. You're the pervert."

"Grrrrrr! You're… Going… To… Die!"

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of Homework, tests, and the Play holding me down. I had no time to type. Well hear, hope you enjoyed.


	4. The time of the mounth, Boys go crazy

The time of the month that all boys go crazy.

A/n: Girls you know what I'm talking about. Boys ask girls. In joy.

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha for me. I hope.

Everyone was sitting around the fire to talk about who they switched. Inuyasha was playing with Sesshoumaru's tail. Miroku was looking down Sango's dress. Naraku was also looking down Kagome's shirt and trying to look up her dress, but failed every time. (Kagome stopped him.) So they never got to talk, because of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hitting one another, Miroku looking down Sango's dress with her getting mad fast, Kagura trying to get away from everyone, Naraku was now finding the power of sit, and Kagome getting in trouble with Sesshoumaru by pulling his ears. So they never had the chance to talk with out some one complaining about some one in the group. "I'm bleeding! How did this happing? I'm dieing! Help! Someone! Anyone! H-e-l-p!" Screamed Naraku.

Kagome looked at Naraku and know what happened. Naraku was a boy, now he was in a girl's body. _"That's what he gets for looking down my dress. Oh no." _ She realized what happed Naraku just had an encounter with womanhood. "What is his problem? He acts like a little girl." Miroku joked. Then he felt something running down his dress. "Now I'm dieing! Help! Sango! Do something!" Miroku yelled at a rolling Sango.

Both girls know what happed to the boy's. Kagura also know what happed so she started rolling as wall. "Will I go crazy to? I don't want to end up like that. Please don't let me. Oh no. Now I'm bleeding!" Shippo yelled. At that moment all three boys started running around like jerks. Inuyasha and Sesshouamaru looking at the rolling girls and screaming boys. They both thought the same thing. _"Every one is crazy." _

Naraku fell on the ground complaining about his guts was on fire. Miroku was doing the same, so was poor Shippo. Kagura, Kagome, and Sango all started rolling harder with every second that past. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was confused on what the other boys are yelling about and why was the girls rolling so hard. "You boys don't know anything about the time of the month. Do you?" Asked Kagome after controlling her self.

A/n: Short I know. But hay I'm on a tight wire. So I hope you like it.

Note to all boys who read this: If you don't understand ask a woman or your girlfriends. You will get what I mean. In time.


End file.
